


Hexbreaker

by spiralicious



Series: Summer Shorts [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha gets lucky but not in the casino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hexbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> It always amazes me how the end product is never what I had intended it to be when I started. I originally wrote this from iyhedonism, Week 60, “Mine," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. This prompt was also the first part of the Summer Shorts series, which is 6 prompts long (Mine, Fresh, Raw, Ripe, Whimper, Wander).

Miroku had lured Inuyasha to the casino with the promise of a free lunch. Lunch had been a disaster and Inuyasha was now playing the penny slots. He chose a machine themed after some Japanese anime he’d never heard of where Ramen was wild and a girl in a school uniform popped up when you lost.

“Tee-hee. Sorry.”

“She doesn’t sound sorry” Inuyasha growled out as he pushed the “spin again” button.

“Hey you! Get off my machine!”

“Listen buddy! I’m playing this mach...Hey you’re the jackass that took the last piece of chicken!”

“You again!”

Five minutes later Inuyasha was on the curb outside, courtesy of security. Miroku joined him shortly after and they made their way to the nearest bar.

“Stupid pony-tailed jackass.”

“Inuyasha, would that be the same pony-tailed jackass that was in front of you in the lunch line?”

“First he steals my chicken, then he steals my machine.”

“Are you not capable of having a good time?”

“What’s that supposed to mean, ya drunken idiot?”

With an exasperated sigh, Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt and led him away.

“Miroku, why are we going toward the restroom?”

Inuyasha was shoved into the nearest stall. As soon as the lock clicked, Miroku’s mouth latched onto Inuyasha’s neck, while his hands searched for his prize in Inuyasha’s pants. Miroku kept his mouth over Inuyasha’s to keep him quiet while he stroked and teased the squirming hanyou. Sooner then they both would have liked, Miroku’s hand was covered in the stickiness that signaled Inuyasha’s completion.

“Am I still a drunken idiot?”

“Yeah, but you’re my drunken idiot.”


End file.
